The present disclosure generally relates to computing platforms and, in particular, to performing cryptographic operations in computing systems.
Many cryptographic operations use cryptographic keys that protect information through various means such as encryption and decryption, digital signature schemes, and message authentication techniques. Some computing platforms may use a trusted platform module (TPM) to securely generate cryptographic keys and control the use of the generated cryptographic keys in cryptographic operations. A TPM device is a hardware component (e.g., a chip or other security device) located on the computing platform that is accessible to the other components of the computing platform. To assure the integrity of cryptographic processes or computing platforms, trusted platform modules may use a key hierarchy that includes keys stored by the TPM device and keys stored outside of the TPM device.